A RusCan christmas
by hannah-kuro no neko
Summary: A book. A horny canadian. Russia's over for a visit. its christmas time. A box of toys. Christmas magin add those all up and you get...this! smut (Ma) dominate bottom. difference in Christmas time (?)


**Had to capture this little plot bunny and well... this happens! Working on other stuff and this is almonst 4 for me so please be nice and let me know of errors..I'm tired.**

**~Enjoy~**

Matthew turned onto his side in his sleep. The blanket covered him creating a warm cavern of happiness. He never felt the bed dipping, nor did he notice the presence of someone hovering over him.

Waiting.

Smiling.

Ivan smiled as he leaned over his sweet sunflowers sleeping body. He was gald that he could visit his boyfriend in Canada for the holidays, as he lived in northern Russia where it froze all year long. He waited a moment watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. He carefully brushed a few strands of blonde hair off of Matthews face.

Then he decided to wake the other one up. He jumped on the bed and shouted,

"Wakie-wakie Matvey!"

Matthew woke up and nearly screamed from fright. He looked into Ivan's violet eyes that mirrored his own.

He smiled and reached up to hold onto Ivan.

"Merry Christmas Ivan." Matthew said.

Ivan smiled as he leaned down and gently kissed Matthews sweet lips. He loved waking Matthew up each morning.

Matthew then in turn, pushed up into the kiss demanding more force. He innocently moaned quietly when Ivan nipped at his bottom lip. The kissing lasted for another moment when Matthew pushed Ivan up and off of him.

"Time for presents!" Matthew exclaimed happily as he jumped out of bed and ran out the room.

Ivan giggled as he got up and re-wrapped his scarf around his neck. He then stood up, fixed the bed and went down to the living room. He didn't really understand why Matthew was so insistence on them celebrating Christmas on the 25! Of December to boot! Granted, the westerners were well, Westerners.

He sighed as he entered the living room. He saw the tree lit up and presents under the tree…but no Matthew.

"Matvey?" Ivan said as he walked in and sat on the couch. He looked around trying to see the other but…nothing, just the same old living room with Christmas decorations everywhere. He looked down and saw a piece of gold ribbon on the floor. He bent down to pick it up and smiled. Matthew must have dropped it. It was then that Ivan heard a foot step from in front of him.

Tensing up Ivan looked up and his jaw dropped.

Matthew blushed as he did his best at seductively pushing his glass up his nose. He wore a skin tight leather corset where the top of it ended just over his nipples. At the bottom there were two chains connecting the corset to his pants. He wore a loose collar around his neck that had a bell on it that would jiggle when he stepped. The only reason that Ivan couldn't hear him before was because Matthew had held it in his hand.

He also wore black shorts that barely covered his vital regions, along with knee high black boots.

Ivan licked his lip in appreciation.

But what drove him crazy was the fact that Matthew had a big pretty red and gold bow nestled on his hips.

Matthew bit his bottom lip and twisted side to side, showing off his body.

"You ready to open your present?" He asked.

Ivan was speechless but managed to nod his head with wide eyes. He had never seen his Matvey like this before.

Perhaps he was exploring his French roots?

Ivan then leaned forward and grabbed the chains at Matthew's sides, pulling him onto the couch underneath him.

"Matvey, you little tease." Ivan muttered as he carefully caressed Matthew's face.

Matthew giggled and turned and kissed Ivan's palm and quickly explained.

"I was inspired form the book Papa mailed me for Christmas last week."

"Oh? I may have to thank Francis next time I see him." Ivan said.

Matthew smiled,  
>"Yeah, I figured I'd experiment with what I learned."<p>

Ivan rose his eyebrow at that.

"Oh by the way…" Matthew began before trailing off.

"What is it sunflower?" Ivan asked.

"O-open the r-red box there with the s-silver." Matthew said embarrassed. He still couldn't believe that he had gone into an adult store!

Ivan blinked and looked under the tree and saw the box. Red wrapping with silver ribbon that form an intricate and yet beautiful bow.

"Little sunflower, was it not your idea to celebrate your Christmas this year? As in on the 25?" Ivan questioned as he pulled himself forward to reach out and opened the box.

Matthew smiled and tilted his head to the side,

"Yeah, but….I thought this would be more fun"

Ivan smirked as he pushed himself up to look into the box. An image flashed before his eyes making him start to harden.

_Matthew walking in a sex shop picking up each item and studying the box before deciding to buy it or to put it back, but not before blushing like crazy._

Ivan licked his lip as he looked the box. The box contained a few fun toys: a whip, a cock corset, a vibrator with a wireless remote, 4 different kinds of lube and a leash.

Taking a deep breath Ivan asked Matthew if he had actually planned this out.

Matthew replied slightly confused and a hint of hurt in his eyes, that he did and thought that they would both enjoy it.

"Matvey, I hope that there are no other plans as I don't plan on letting you out of the bedroom for the rest of the day…possibly until my Christmas." Ivan said taking out the leash and quickly attaching it to color around Matthews's neck.

Smiling, Matthew grabbed Ivan's scarf pulling him down to crash their lips together. "I was hoping that you'd say something like that!"

Ivan smiled as he held both the box and the end of the leash. He gave a harsh tug on the leash pulling Matthew up, causing Matthew to grunt as he ungracefully managed to stand up. Ivan led him back to Matthew bedroom where they walked towards the bed.

Ivan grabbed Matthew's glassed and placed them on the table before pulling the leash forward once more.

Matthew lost his balance and fell forward, half on and half off the bed.

Ivan placed the little box of sex onto the night table beside Matthew's bed. He reached in and pulled out the whip, before returning his attention to his pretty pet.

Matthew laid his cheek onto the soft covers of the bed and turned to Ivan. His cheeks tinted red and his eyelids slightly lowered.

Ivan knelt down behind Matthew and started to plant soft sweet kisses down from Matthew's shoulders down to the base of his shorts.

"Pretty matvey…" He murmured as he undid the ribbon belt. He heard a gentle whoosh as the ribbon slide off and away from Matthew's lean hips. He slowly started to pull the shorts over Matthew's bubbly ass cheeks. As the leather slide off Ivan made sure to kiss and with one hand, rub and grope the sweet mounds.

Matthew moaned into the blanket under him and clenched his fists.

"I-ivan, d-d-don't t-te-tease…Pl-please." He quietly begged.

Ivan hummed in acknowledgement. He planted one more firm kiss and laid the lease down.

"Stay and refer to me as master or sir." Ivan commanded as he stood up holding the whip.

"Yes sir." Matthew obediently said as he used his legs to push his ass higher in the air.

This made Ivan smiled before rubbing the leather whip on Matthew's pale, and slightly darkened ass. Ivan's pants were started to become uncomfortable but he could wait for a few more minutes, he wanted to see his pet squirm for pleasure. To beg for it. Ivan coutnined to tease the blonde on the bed, enjoying the way Matthew soon wiggled his rear end.

"Iv-Ivan S-sir Please!" Matthew moaned out more loudly.

Ivan sighed and raised the whip up,

"very well, my lyubov' (Love/любовь) ."

He spanked the other on the bed with the whip harshly.

Matthew yelped and bite the blanket, it hurt but he knew that it would feel good after a few more strikes. He felt the whip again and he jumped slightly with a soft whimper.

One…

Two…

Three…

Four…

Five….

Si- ah!

Matthew counted in his head the number of times he felt the whip coming down on his ass, the sixth time, it started to feel really good. His grip on the blanket had turned his knuckles white.

Ivan watched as Matthews butt turned red from the whip. He lost track of how many times he had whipped his matvey. But he knew that he was just starting to feel tired so he lowered the whip once more and stepped forward. He grabbed the leash and pulled Matthew back towards him

Matthew yelped and choked as he straitened and felt a hard clothed chest against his back. He looked over his shoulder and felt the Russians lips pressed against his own. Matthew reached his arm behind himself and dug his fingers into Ivan's hair.

Ivan placed his hands on Matthew hips and gave his pet a gentle shove back onto the bed.

"I want you to lay down now pet."

"Yes, sir!"

Matthew giggled as he turned and crawled towards the pillows. He laid down carefully on his back, mindful of his sensitive arse, and watched as Ivan pulled out the other toys he had gotten. He blushed as he saw the cock corset and the vibrator coming out.

Licking his lips in anticipation he pulled the shorts off completely and dropped it on the other side of the bed. Once he turned back he saw Ivan looking at him.

Ivan pulled out the cock corset and vibrator and watched as Matthew fully exposed his nice red ass for him. He smiled as Matthew saw that he was watching him. Ivan leaned towards Matthew and kissed him again. Tongues clashed as beautifully as a couple dancing.

It was during their kiss that Ivan snuck the corset onto Matthew's slightly harden cock. Matthew moaned as he felt the corset tightened around him. He bite his lower lip and looked up at Ivan, who had grabbed a lubricant bottle, possibly the strawberry or vanilla one, and was pouring some of it onto his hand.

"Open your legs for me like a whore." Ivan ordered, and smiled as he watched Matthew lifting his legs to his chest and held them apart. Ivan whispered sweet nothings for Matthew as he kissed his chest and moved to kneel between the boy's legs. He rubbed his fingers around Matthew's hole, earning another loud moan.

Ivan giggled after a few moments and slowly and carefully pushed his middle finger in. He could hear Matthew moaning and starting to breathe heavier as he curled it and twisted the invading finger. '_god he is so fucking tight, so perfect, I want him screaming for me to fill him up with my cum, I want to love this body for as long as time will allow me to.' _

Ivan added in a second finger and heard a squeak of pain, followed by a pained whisper of 'yellow'. He didn't move his fingers and kissed Matthews inner thighs in apology. He waited for Matthew approval of green.

Matthew moaned as he felt the first finger pushing into him, invading him. And when Ivan curled his finger in him, he felt himself harden more, now slightly irritating because of the corset. He relaxed his body and smiled, knowing that Ivan would take care of him. That he would remember him and his feelings. He knew that Ivan would never do anything to harm him. He knew that Ivan would not 'hurt' him.

Hurt being of course considering the pain of anal penetration.

But besides that, Ivan would never hurt him. He closed his eyes and let Ivan pleasure him. Until Ivan added in the second finger a little too early. He told Ivan yellow, for him to pause and let him adjust. He smiled as Ivan waited and kissed his thighs, to help him relax and lesson the pain. He took a couple of deep breaths and finally told Ivan green.

Ivan slowly pulled his fingers in and out a couple of times and scissored his fingers apart, spreading Matthew hole wider. He smiled and then gave Matthew's lonely member some attention. He popped the head of it into his mouth without warning and swirled his tongue around it.

Cock at full mast, Matthew made a few high pitched gasping sounds as Ivan toyed with his cock. He let his legs so in favour of gripping something else. Warm soft hands touched smooth hair and pulled down slightly. Matthew thrusted upwards into Ivan's mouth only to have Ivan push him down and pull on the lease choking him slightly.

"I do not mind making you come from spanking, if that is what you want boy." Ivan growled, he was not pleased with having just about been choked.

"Sorry Master" Matthew gasped as he returned his hands to holding his legs up. He wanted more.

Ivan grunted and returned to his task of stretching the boy's anus and pleasuring him.

Matthew could feel a knot within him starting to tighten. He was getting close to coming and- holy shit when did the third finger get in? Groaning Matthew tried to speak but all that could come out were small squeaks.

"M-m-a-aaster, p-p-l-lea-se l-let me cuM!" Matthew begged and whimpered as Ivan pulled his fingers out and stopped sucking him.

"Nyet, now relax." Ivan said as he grabbed the lube and smeared it over the vibrator.

Matthew watched as Ivan lined it up with Matthew ass. Violet eyes met briefly as Ivan slowly pushed it in and latched onto one of Matthew perked nipples. The corset around Matthew's chest had been loosened and showed all the see. Matthew could feel each ridge and 'vein' on the vibrator as it slide into him. Panting, matthew blinked back a tear and stared at the ceiling. He needed something in his fucking mouth.

"M-master…" Matthew whimpered in want.

"What is it slave?" Ivan asked innocently. He needed to hear his pet beg for it. To beg for him to fuck him senseless. To shove his thick cock into the smaller male until he was screaming his name. He wanted him all to himself.

Oh, how he wish for Matthew to scream loud enough for the whole world (and for all the Nations) to hear that Canada, Matthew Williams was his, and his alone. He wanted to ravage the sweet boy, to show the world how much of a slut Matthew was for Ivan.

"Please…p-please l-let me suck y-you." Matthew stuttered and saw Ivan smile.

"Good boy. Is good to think of your master." Ivan said as he pulled Matthews legs down so he could crawl onto Matthew chest. Once there, Ivan unbuckled his tight pants and brought his harden cock out and placed it on Matthew's flushed lips. He felt the lips opening and inviting him in. Groaning in bliss Ivan made sure to have the remote in his hands and closed his eyes. Breathing heavily Ivan wanted Matthew to suck faster, so he reached down and clenched his fist into blonde locks and took control. Pulling and pushing Matthew onto his cock, Ivan turned the vibrator on.

The contraction shoved up Matthew's anus whirled to life, both scaring and pleasuring him. His lower body twitched in sinful pleasure as he took Ivan throat deep. He could hear Ivan panting over him and knew that Ivan was getting closer to his completion, damn it he, Matthew wanted the dame corset off of his cock. And he wanted it now. That and he was now finding it hard to breath. With flickering eyes Matthew tapped Ivan's leg three times. 'need to breath' is what it meant.

Ivan felt the signal and pulled out panting and leaning forward against the wall. He was close. He waited for Matthew to catch his breath.

"Iva-Master," Matthew corrected himself, "I n-need to cum p-please."

"d-da." Ivan panted as he quickly moved the two of them so then he could pull the corset off when it was time and so he could still cum in Matthew's mouth.

Matthew lay on his side with the vibrator still in him and slowly took in all of Ivan as he could. He felt the vibrator switch to a higher vibration inside of him causing him to moan around.

Ivan thursted into Matthews mouth moaning as he felt Matthew swallowing around him. After a few more thrusts Ivan felt the knot within him threatening to burst. He reached to Matthews cock and took it off.

Matthew came instantly. Spurts of white, hot cum shot out of his penis and he moaned loudly as his hips twitched a couple of times. He nearly blacked out.

Ivan knew Matthew had cummed. He quickly thursted three more times and felt himself exploding with a loud grunt. He felt the sperm pooling in Matthew's mouth and as he pulled out, Matthew swallowed.

He leaned down and kissed Matthew sweetly as he moved to lay down. But he then noticed Matthew's hips still twitching. He grabbed the remote and turned the vibrator off and put the remote onto the table before laying down.

"Time for short nap da?" Ivan asked closing his eyes, not bothering to cover themselves with the blanket.

Matthew mumbled something unintelligible as he turned over and nuzzled his head under Ivan's. He closed his eyes and fell into the sweet embrace of sleep.

The two men slept dreamlessly for about an hour when Ivan woke up and smiled. He grabbed the bottle of lube slowly pulled the vibrator partially out and poured some back on. He turned it and pushed it back in to spread it out again. He did this a couple of times before he kissed the sleeping Matthews forehead and carefully worked his way done. He left a trail of erotic kiss from Matthews's forehead to ghosting over his lips, to his neck, shoulder, waist, his hip and then kisses became gentle licks as Ivan pushed Matthews's hips down so he was flat on the bed. He held the remote in one hand and held Matthew's hips down with the other.

He kissed the base of Matthew's cock and began to kiss and nibble upwards towards the tip. He enjoyed hearing Matthew moaning in his sleep. He licked and sucked at the foreskin as Matthew fully hardened. Tounge swirled around the tip while Ivan found the on bottom and quickly prepared to turn it up when he heard and felt Matthew wake up.

Matthew felt as if he were having a wet dream. He was horny. And his dream felt good. He moaned as kisses started off sweet and innocent to sinful and seductive. When he felt the vibrator in his anus spur to life his eyes widened wide, he gasped and sate up.

Or at least he tried to.

Seeing as how Ivan was holding him down, Matthew couldn't do much other than curl to see Ivan giving him a blowjob. He moaned as Ivan began to bob his head up and down.

"I-I-I-Ivan g-g-g-go-go-nna c-c-cu-cu-cUM!" Matthew stuttered before throwing himself down onto the pillow when Ivan turned the Vibrator up a few levels. Matthew tangled his hands in Ivan hair trying to shout out words that came out as a scrabbled mess.

His stomach tightened as Ivan kept turning up the vibrator-Matthew screamed out as he came for a second time that day and heard as Ivan quickly swallowed his seed and turned the vibrator down and then off.

Matthew shook slightly as winced as he felt the toy being pulled out of his ass. It both hurt and felt good on his used hole. But of course, he knew more was to come. Pun intended. And he craved more

"Matvey has cumed twice now and I only once…is not nice to be greedy little one." Ivan chided Matthew as he kissed his neck and pushed Matthew's legs open. Smiling Ivan kicked his boxers of and kissed Matthew's chest.

Matthew grew slightly impatient and snapped at the teasing Russian on top of him.

"Damn it Ivan! Fucking shove your dick in me and screw me hard enough to let America hear us!" He growled/yelled, grabbing onto Ivan's scarf, tightening it and pulling Ivan close so Matthew could crash their lips together.

Tounges clashed, fighting for dominance over the other. Until Ivan grabbed Matthews leash near the collar and pulled tightly.

"Gha!" Matthew choked.

"You want me to fuck you, whore?" Ivan asked still holding the leash tight enough to make it slightly harder for Matthew breath.

Matthew nodded. He needed something in him.

"Get on your hands and knees!" Ivan commanded letting go of the leash and letting Matthew turn over. He reached back to the box and grabbed another lube flavour. This time it was cherry. Ivan poured some on his hand and slowly smeared it over his large and proud member.

Matthew rested his head down and looked behind him. Reaching behind himself he spread his ass cheeks apart, a strong blush tinting his face.

"Master, I need it! Don't tease!" He whined, and pouted at Ivan's grinned and put his cock in-between the spread cheeks. Mathew let go and grabbed the pillow that he rested on.

"Nyet, I will tease if I want to tease my little pet all I want!" Ivan replied as he slowly moved his hips back and forth smearing the lube over Matt's hole. He knew he was being cruel to both Matthew and to himself at this point but, he loved seeing Matthew so flustered. So needy. So fuckable.

"Ivan please! Don't torture me like this, Fuck me, mark me. I need your thick huge cock to tear me in half pleASE! Matthew cried before screaming again as Ivan shoved himself in about a third way in. Matthew's eyes teared up and he bit the pillow to keep from screaming more.

Ivan quickly thrusted in and had to stop as he felt like Matthew was too small to fit all of him in. He snarled and pulled out slightly before snapping forward again. This time he went all in.

Matthew pushed up and screamed loudly, drool dripping down his chin. He could feel every ridge and vein on Ivan penis as it tore into him. His screams turned silent as he struggled to push back in time with Ivan's brutal thrusts. Their timing was erratic but soon fell into a high pressured beat where Matthew panted and whimpered in pleasure as Ivan grunted and moaned.

"I-Ivan, I-Im c-cum i-I'm cumMING!" Matthew howled as he released a healthy amount of white sperm onto the covers.

Ivan heard Matthew and knew he was almost spent. Tight walls constricted around him almost too much as Ivan buried himself into Matthew shooting off his own seed deep inside of Matthew. Ivan looked down at his cock inside of Matthew and smiled as he pulled out.

Streams of cum slide out and down Matthew's shaking thighs. He had been thourghly fucked. He collapsed from exhaustion. His numb body twitched. It was so sensitive as Ivan carefully pulled the top cover off of the bed leaving the clean one on the bed.

Ivan removed his scarf freely and picked matthew up and crawled under the covers and laid down with Matthew on top of him. Legs entwined and hearts as one. Ivan held his Matvey close.

"je'taime Vanya." Matthew murmured softly as he pushed himself up and kiss Ivan's nose.

"Я люблю вас , моя женушка , чтобы быть (YA lyublyu vas , moya zhenushka , chtoby byt'/ I love you too, my little wife to be) Ivan murmured, as he remembered the little box under the tree.

Matthew curled against Ivan's muscular chest and sighed happily as Ivan nudged his head under the older man's chin. Matthew nuzzled there, glad to be trusted that much. Ivan's removal of his scarf meant more to him then the sex.*

"That was fun Da?"

"Da," Matthew said looking over his shoulder, "I loved it, what about you?"

"I wish I could make love to you more often. It is an adventure every time." Ivan said hearing Matthew's agreement and wiped his hand on an unused pillow. They would have to do laundry later.

Ivan smiled at the thought, while Matthew fell asleep.

Ivan decided that he would very much like to enjoy Matthew's body with the dryer added in. the dryer was old but in good condition. If you considered the fact that it was old and had been broken but 'fixed'. It now has a setting that can't be used because the dryer will shake hard enough to move a few centimetres around. Almost like a small little O.

Yes, that sounded like a great plan to Ivan. Tape a dildo on the top of the dryer, Matthew hovering with it fully in him and tie him up. Maybe even some nipple clamps or shockers? Ivan groaned as he felt himself harden once more.

'_Fuck me!_'

***Clearly thats a lot of trust as this sounds like terrific sex lol**

**Anywhos, i hope you all had a great christmas and I'll get another chapter up for whatever i write.**

**I do not own Hetalia or its characters or any of the toys mentioned and in case your wondering where kuma is...i have him here with me, say hello Kumajuro**

**"Who"**

***Sighs* Neko...**

**"okay, feed me!"**

**"when its time for breakfest i will"**

**Anyways, if i get more inspration for this i may add more so follow fav and let me know what you think and I'll see you next time  
>~Meow~<strong>


End file.
